


Танец с лезвиями

by Klea_Strix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Blood, Drabble, Fights, Gen, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Но нас расплодилось столько, что войны за территорию становятся обычным делом. Так что, покидая дом, ты всегда должен думать не только о пропитании, но и о защите своих прав на него.





	Танец с лезвиями

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в декабре 2004 года в качестве новогоднего подарка Кирну

Сумерки сгустились над городом, неся с собой прохладу и сумасбродство ночи. Большинство людей покинули свои рабочие места и устремились кто домой, кто в ближайший бар, чтобы пропустить стаканчик-другой. Еще пара часов, и они устроятся перед своими телевизорами, оставив город на откуп прожигателям жизни и ночным охотникам.

Я посмотрелась в зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что меня еще вполне можно принять за человека. Стройная фигура, полноватая грудь, которую не пропустит ни один нормальный мужчина, довольно симпатичное лицо под челкой кроваво-красного цвета. О чем я думала, когда решилась выкрасить волосы в такое? Конечно, о крови, которой всегда не хватает.

Итак, на сегодня запланирован поход в ночной клуб. Иногда я радуюсь, что мертва и все жизненные метаболизмы меня уже не тревожат, потому что провести большую часть ночи затянутой в латекс — это, по крайней мере, неудобно. Для живых. Для меня же вполне возможно, а главное — кровь с нее хорошо смывается. Немного алой помады на полные губы, темный карандаш, чтобы выделить серые, почти бесцветные глаза — и я готова для ночных приключений. Одного пока не хватает в моем снаряжении.

Эти лезвия я считаю произведением искусства. Прочные, но легкие, большие, но легко убирающиеся — они крепились к запястьям и усиливали удар, позволяя рубить плоть, кости, и даже сталь. Тут главное навык, а он у меня был выработан долгими годами уличных войн за территорию.

Город, для таких как я — это охотничьи угодья, полные полнокровной дичи. Но нас расплодилось столько, что войны за территорию становятся обычным делом. Так что, покидая дом, ты всегда должен думать не только о пропитании, но и о защите своих прав на него. Этот урок был усвоен дорогой ценой, и больше я отступаться от собственных правил не намерена. А посему лезвия заняли свое законное место, скрылись под легким плащом, и теперь я была готова отправиться в ночь.

 

Ночной клуб встретил меня грохотом того, что люди называют музыкой, а так же безумной давкой. Только тут я удосужилась вспомнить, что на дворе конец рабочей недели, и народ спешит оторваться. А это одновременно означало, что сюда, как мух на… принесет немало браконьеров.

Присмотревшись внимательнее, я тут же обнаружила подтверждение. Парочка, — тщедушного вида парень и чуть полноватая девушка, с тонной косметики на лице, что делало ее чуть ли ни вдвое старше, — с увлечением обрабатывали парня-танцора. Меня это крайне возмутило: на этого гибкого мальчика я положила глаз еще несколько недель тому назад и оттягивала момент, когда доберусь до его сладкой крови. А эти… Я прилично разозлилась и начала подбираться к ним поближе. И сделала это очень вовремя, потому что они как раз решили смыться через заднюю дверь.

Мальчишка был полностью очарован и находится в практически бессознательном состоянии. Но ничьи клыки, кроме моих, не смели коснуться его шеи.

— Эй, — крикнула я, чтобы хоть в этот раз не нарушать внутренний кодекс, утвержденный всеми. — Это моя территория, вы охотитесь на ней незаконно.

Когда нарушители повернули лица ко мне, я поняла, что могла бы и не распинаться, они уже были невменяемы. Плащ полетел на землю, и в это же время вампирша бросилась на меня и попыталась вцепиться мне в горло. Моей реакции хватило, чтобы ударить в лицо и отбросить её, обливающуюся собственной кровью, назад. Вот теперь в ход пойдет оружие.

Тщедушный вампиреныш достал откуда-то из-за спины хлыст с лезвием на конце. Как же я не люблю такие сюрпризы. Только успела нырнуть вниз, как услышала над головой свист пролетевшего острого лезвия. Да, это будет нелегкая битва. Быстрые удары по креплениям, и острые сабли дали мне дополнительную длину и силу удара. Хотя в данном случае это мне мало, что давало. Большую часть времени мне пришлось прыгать и уворачиваться. И такая игра в кошки-мышки начинала меня раздражать. А тут еще девица нашла время очнуться и прыгнуть мне на спину.

События начали принимать угрожающий оборот. Стащить эту разъяренную кошку было непросто, но в этом мне неожиданно помог ее приятель. Несмотря на тяжелую ношу, мне удалось развернуться таким образом, что его летучее лезвие резануло прямо по ее спине. Визг огласил округу о том, как это было больно. Боль даже из вампира может сделать безвольную куклу. Руки ее разжались, и я смогла одним ударом закончить начатое. Пока ее голова мило скакала по асфальту, рычание возвестило меня о том, что ее приятель очень обиделся.

— Дорогой, я же о тебе заботилась! Зачем она тебе такая? Голова без лица плохо смотрится, а его я еще первым ударом подредактировала.

Но это дитя голосу разума не вняло. Хлыст щелкнул совсем рядом, кончиком лезвия задев голень. Ну, все, хватит! Когда противник снова раскрутил свое оружие, пытаясь отрубить мне голову, я чуть пригнулась и подставила саблю под удар. Скрученная жгутом кожа обмоталась вокруг лезвия, мне осталось только натянуть ее и перерубить. Мгновенный бросок — и вот уже мой визави стал напоминать бабочку, наколотую на булавку. Упершись в него ногой, я освободила саблю, и вот уже у меня есть второй мячик для игры. Вытерев лезвия о куртку моего недавнего противника, я вернула оружие на место. Теперь можно было обратить внимание на все еще находящегося под чарами танцовщика.

От него так вкусно пахло. Едой. Голод дал знать о себе, клыки вытянулись, а взгляд непроизвольно остановился на бьющейся в такт сердцу тонкой веточке вены. Сил сдерживаться больше не было.

Ожидания меня не обманули, мальчик оказался сладким. Что теперь? Вытереть губы от крови, запихнуть трупы в мусорный бак, плащ на плечи. Сытая и вполне довольная собой, я отправилась патрулировать свои охотничьи угодья. В конце концов, ночь только начиналась.


End file.
